


We Have All Night

by AdamantSteve



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Domestic, Kingsman is basically Clint/Coulson but canon, M/M, Massage, Older Man/Younger Man, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, blow jobs with a condom, but it's hot I promise, eggsy is a rent boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Harry looks straight ahead as he murmurs his reply. "And the whole night?" </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>He can hear the boy swallow before he answers, or rather asks: "£300?" </i></p><p> </p><p>Harry picks up Eggsy for the night - Eggsy figures he's about to spend the evening getting fucked over a variety of surfaces, but Harry has rather different plans... Plans that involve bubble baths, massages and midnight kitchen picnics. </p><p>(He doesn't intend to get *involved*, but Eggsy seems determined to give good value for money, and after all, Harry's only human)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have All Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not totally sure where all this came from but here it is - I was prompted on tumblr to write a prostitution AU for Kingsman and I wanted to stretch my writing legs a bit too; as much as these guys remind me of my beloved Clint/Coulson, the different characters and the UK setting is fun to write for a change!
> 
> Thanks to Maripose for betaing :) I went over it a little just before posting, so any mistakes are on me!

It's been a while since Harry did this, having mentally gone over all his usual 'evening companions' and been left wanting. No, he wants something fresh tonight, someone new. He’s had some hard times with work lately, he could do with something… sweet.

 

He tells the taxi driver to stop opposite the Prince Albert pub. There aren't any obvious candidates outside but he supposes they'll show up sooner or later once he's nursing a drink at the bar. 

 

A few heads turn as he enters, but the atmosphere is the perfect mix of busy and disinterested, so many punters that no one pays much mind to a man in a double breasted jacket. 

 

Except the people he wants to pay attention to him, of course.  

 

Harry is swirling a rather ostentatious glass of brandy around and half watching the football that's playing on the TVs littered about the room when someone taps him on the elbow. He looks around just as a young man leans backwards on the bar next to him on tracksuited elbows. Hes wearing a peaked cap and an ugly square of cubic zirconia in one ear, which glints as brightly as the shit eating grin he's wearing. 

 

"Evenin'" he says with a nod before running his tongue over his teeth and looking Harry up and down. "Alright?"

 

Harry bites back a smile and nods. "Hello." 

 

"Ain’t seen you around here before." Harry takes a sip of his drink and waits for more. "You sure you're in the right place?"

 

"Oh I think I'm definitely in the right place," He says, giving the boy - he can't be older than 18 -  a lingering once over of his own. He looks lean but has broad shoulders, like there’s muscle hidden beneath his hideous polyester sportswear. "Why do you ask?" 

 

The boy shrugs, but his gaze hardens a little as he scans the room. He doesn't look at Harry when he says, "Man dressed like you in a shit hole like this - only a few reasons you'd be here and -" he breaks off to make a show of looking over Harry again "- you look like you could get blow from nicer establishments."

 

"I'm sure you could help me out if that's what I was in the market for though, couldn't you?"

 

The boy shrugs again. "I can do a lot for my friends." He holds out his hand. "Eggsy," he says. 

 

Harry introduces himself. The boy has a strong, warm handshake, and he doesn't rush to let go of Harry's hand once he’s done. He seems to be waiting for comment on his rather unusual name, but Harry ignores it in favour of asking something more pressing. 

 

"How old are you, Eggsy?"

 

Eggsy pauses. "Old enough," he says eventually. 

 

"Old enough for what?"

 

Eggsy licks his lips and turns, slotting his body into what little space there is between them, warm and solid against Harry's side. His breath is heat and promise as he leans close to Harry’s ear. 

 

"Old enough to know that a man dressed like you drinking in a place like this wants to buy _something_. And if it ain't drugs then chances are, me telling you it's fifty quid for a blowie might very well be of interest." 

 

He doesn't move away once he's finished, so Harry looks straight ahead as he murmurs his reply. "And the whole night?" 

 

He can hear the boy swallow before he answers, or rather asks: "£300?"

 

\--

 

Eggsy looks bemused when Harry holds the taxi door open for him, smirking before climbing inside. Harry gets a good look at the boy's pert derrière on the way, along with a preview of the top of his underpants. Yes, he’ll do very nicely.

 

Harry directs the driver to his home address before sitting back and studying Eggsy as they make their way through the late night London streets. He's quiet, gazing out the window and looking even younger than his 'old enough' years. Harry wonders how he came to be on this path - selling himself to a perfect stranger on a Friday night - but he puts those thoughts out of his mind for now; if this all works out how he's hoping it will, those concerns won't be concerns for much longer. 

 

When Eggsy belatedly notices Harry's attention he leers, eyeing Harry's crotch. "I charge extra if it's in public," he says, and Harry once again stifles a smile. 

 

"Eager to get started are we?"

 

"Nah, I'm just saying. I seen how you was looking at me. I know I'm irresistible."

 

At Harry's raised eyebrow, Eggsy rolls his eyes. "Hey," he says, hands raised. "I can play hard to get if thats how you like it."

 

With that, he pointedly turns towards the window and takes out his phone. Harry had wondered if he was going to let anyone know where he was going, and he's pleased that the boy has some kind of safety system. After all, for all Eggsy knows, Harry might have planned a host of dangerous activities for tonight. His cocksure manner speaks of an ill placed confidence that covers a somewhat lost little boy, and part of Harry is already far too intrigued and attached to making sure that little boy is safe and looked after. 

 

_Too deep, Harry,_ he mentally tells himself. _You don't even know him yet. Haven't even touched him._

 

Eggsy kisses his teeth when they arrive at Harry's house. Small as it is, it's in a very prestigious little corner of West London, in a quiet mews with cobblestones and window boxes. "You do alright, don't ya?" He says, hands in the pockets of his tracksuit jacket as he looks the place over. 

 

Harry pays the cabbie and marches past Eggsy to unlock the door. He doesn't pay much mind to what the local gossips might think of his night time guest, but he’d rather avoid their prying if he can help it. 

 

"Jesus," says Eggsy once he's in the hallway, and Harry hangs up his umbrella before giving in to touching Eggsy delicately on the small of his back as he steers him towards the sitting room. The boy looks at him in quickly hidden surprise but goes where he's bidden, and Harry leaves his hand where it is as long as he can before asking if him if he'd like a drink.

 

"Um... Nah, I’m alright as it goes," he says, and Harry pauses where he's pouring himself a brandy from his small yet well stocked bar. 

 

"I assure you it's free from anything untoward."

 

At Eggsy's blank look, Harry elaborates. "Its not drugged."

 

Eggsy looks alarmed at that, and Harry senses a misstep. "I didn't think it was til you just said that!"

 

Harry takes a deep breath. "My apologies," he says. "I just thought a drink might take the edge off, relax you a bit."

 

Eggsy sits back and eyes Harry suspiciously. "I'm plenty relaxed, mate. You wanna get this moving?"

 

"All in good time. Help yourself if you do want anything." 

 

Harry goes to the kitchen briefly to give Eggsy a chance to get himself a drink if he so desires, coming back to find the boy suspiciously sniffing an extremely expensive vodka. He hides a smile and doesn't comment.

 

"So are you married then or what?" Eggsy asks, picking up and then putting down a jar of cocktail cherries before sitting on the couch.

 

Harry leans against the door frame and studies Eggsy’s elaborate sprawl across the couch, he cuts a shape simultaneously nervous and carefree. Harry’s cock stirs but he resists it for now; he has all night, after all. 

 

"Not married, no. What about you? Do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?"

 

"Nah," the sprawl becomes more expansive. "I’m all yours."

 

_Yes_ , Harry supposes. _You are_. He feels a rather childish frisson of excitement of having a new toy that's his and his alone to play with. 

 

He nods once. "Follow me," he says, turning on his heel. 

 

Eggsy follows him up the stairs till they're at the small landing leading to the bathroom, coming right up behind him in the small space. Harry pushes open the door and Eggsy peers inside. 

 

"I want you to take a bath, Eggsy," Harry says, ignoring the somewhat indignant look that steals across Eggsy's face. "There's a special attachment on the shower, I’ll leave you to work out what it does, but I want you to use it. Once you're done, put on the robe that’s hanging behind the door and come up to the bedroom. Take as long as you like."

 

Eggsy swallows loud enough that they both hear it. "What are you gonna do?" 

 

"Enjoy my drink, read... Think about you in the bath getting ready for me." 

 

Eggsy raises his eyebrows and draws in a breath. "You know, you _could_ fuck me right now if you wanted to."

 

Harry balls his hands into fists to keep from touching - if he starts now he's not sure he'll be able to stop. "I won't say i'm not tempted, but we do have all night."

 

"Three hundred pounds, yeah?"

 

Harry nods, though he's already planning on leaving a very large tip regardless of how things go tonight. 

 

Eggsy glances inside the bathroom.  

 

"Don't forget the attachment," Harry reminds him. 

 

-

 

This is weird, Eggsy thinks as he pokes around the cupboards and drawers of the bathroom waiting for the tub to fill with expensive-smelling bubbles. Any time he’s gone back to some posh gits house they've pretty much bent him over the nearest surface and gone to town the minute they're behind closed doors. All this messing around has him worried that the guy is into something weird, like he'll get up to the bedroom and discover that the dude has a full on dungeon with half a dozen other rent boys chained up in it. 

 

He takes out his phone and texts Roxy again. **_John wants me to take a bath wtf_**

 

She replies immediately, **T** **hat's weird, you ok?**

 

**Yeah im fine, just wanna get it over with u kno.**

 

**Text me the address and call if you need to, I'll come all guns blazing.**

 

**Thanks rox x**

 

With that he puts the phone on top of a small cabinet - doesn't want to risk dropping it in the bath - and strips out of his clothes. 

 

He dips a toe in the water and then gingerly climbs in. He hasn't had a bath in forever - maybe not since he was a kid. Its... Nice. 

 

He turns off the taps and then wonders what to do next. He _is_ clean already, showered fresh when he came out looking for punters tonight. He scoops up a handful of bubbles and blows them into the air, watching them float down again when he spots what must be the attachment Harry was on about. Its next to the shower head on the wall at the end of the bath; a long thin silver tube that's rounded at the end, attached by the same kind of articulated pipe as the showerhead. 

 

"Taking liberties, man," Eggsy mutters under his breath when he spots it, because _as if_ he didn't take care of all that before he came out tonight. Still, he ignores it for now, taking a moment to hold Harry at his word and enjoy the bath. 

 

He's not sure how long he takes in there, but the water is starting to cool by the time he decides he's had enough. He had expected Harry to knock on the door and ask how he's doing, but maybe he's fallen asleep. Eggsy's a man of his word, so he'll stick around til the morning if that’s the case, but he's not going to wake him up if he _is_ asleep. 

 

Anyway, he pulls the plug and kneels up to reach for the attachment, spotting a fresh tube of KY in the shower caddy and grabbing that too.

 

This is probably for the best, he supposes, a nice extra stretch ahead of getting fucked. Plus this gives him an excuse to lube up even more - for all he knows, Harry has some monster cock and he’ll want to go in dry. 

 

Soon enough, Eggsy's as clean as he’ll ever be, towelling off and running a hand through his hair. He puts on the robe and unlocks the door, jumping when he finds Harry standing there, waiting. 

 

"Jesus fucking christ - you been standing there the whole time?"

 

Harry smiles. He’s lost the double breasted jacket and his sleeves are rolled up, but he’s still in the waistcoat and the rest of his suit. “Purely coincidence I can assure you - I was just coming to check to see if you were alright. You’ve been quite some time.”

 

Eggsy can’t help but bristle under the attention - this guy seems all quiet and calm but he has some seriously intense eyes going on. “You said to take as long as I wanted.” 

 

He smiles again, “I know, and I’m pleased that you did. Shall we?” 

 

He steps back and gestures further up the stairs, following Eggsy to another landing. There’s an open door leading to a softly lit bedroom with a massive bed, and Eggsy stops a few steps into the room. There’s a load of towels covering the end of the bed, and shit; “Are you into like, some weird piss thing?” 

 

When Harry doesn’t respond immediately, Eggsy turns around to find him looking confused. He blinks twice before answering with a frown. “No, Eggsy. I--” He sighs. “I promise I don’t want to do any ‘weird piss things’ with you, ok?” 

 

Eggsy shrugs like he couldn’t care less and saunters further into the room. Easy. “Where do you want me then?” He asks, reaching for the belt of his robe. 

 

Harry looks him up and down for the millionth time, and jesus, this guy needs to get laid already. He’ll probably come in like five minutes the way he’s been looking at Eggsy - like he’s dying of thirst in the desert and Eggsy is a man-sized bottle of water. He’s got it all locked down like he’s not being obvious, but Eggsy can tell.

 

“I’d like to give you a massage,” Harry says eventually. “If you could lay down on the towels?” 

 

Eggsy almost protests, because JFC get on with it. But hell, he’s here for the whole night and even a shit massage is still a massage. He’ll probably end up with a dick in his ass by the end of it but at least he’ll be relaxed about it. He shrugs and undoes the robe, dropping it to the floor before getting on the bed and laying down on top of maybe the softest towels in the universe.

 

Harry steps up to the bed and the next thing Eggsy knows, there are warm, smooth hands rubbing oil into his skin. “Let me know if it’s too hard,” Harry says, and Eggsy can’t help but snort. He hears Harry’s not-quite-a-laugh of an exhale and smiles into the towel beneath him. 

 

He loses track a little bit after that, with Harry’s hands slowly working their way across his skin. Eggsy didn’t think he was particularly tense, but with Harry’s hands working his muscles - across his back and along his arms, working all the way from his feet and up his legs - he’s so relaxed it’s actually alright when he starts massaging his ass cheeks. Eggsy totally knows what’s coming, so he just mumbles out, “wear a rubber, yeah?” when those smooth, strong fingers start sliding across his hole.

 

That elicits a sharp intake of breath from Harry, so Eggsy rolls his head to one side and cracks an eye open to catch Harry’s attention before shifting so his legs are further apart. Harry’s cheeks are pink, and when Eggsy looks down he can see that blood has rushed elsewhere too. 

 

“Lie down,” says Harry, voice rough but brooking no argument. He then slides a finger inside Eggsy, the other hand on the small of Eggsy’s back like an anchor, and it’s a good thing, too, since he finds Eggsy’s prostate soon enough. He adds another finger and then a third, and Eggsy loses track of time, shifting his hips so his dick rubs against the towels beneath him.

 

In the back of his mind, Eggsy thinks about how uncomfortable it’ll be getting fucked after he’s come, but that’s at the back of his mind; the only thing he’s truly focussed on is how good it feels being stroked from the inside out. He’s going to come, and he’s not even sure when but he knows it’s going to happen like it’s written in the stars. God, he’s heard about coming completely untouched but he’s never really given the idea much thought before. It’s going to happen, and he’s making the most undignified noises but fuck if he cares because what the hell? This wasn't what he thought was going to happen when he walked up to this John in the pub.

 

The fingers disappear and strong hands grip Eggsy’s hips. He thinks for an absent moment that Harry's going to slide right in and finish the job, and he doesn’t even mind much - hell, he’s stretched out and lubed up enough. But all that happens is his hips are shifted enough that his cock can be pulled back between his legs, where it’s cradled by one of those warm smooth hands as the other goes back to doing god’s work, going in and out of Eggsy’s hole. The gentlest little rubs over his frenulum and Eggsy’s gone, lost to the sensation as his vision goes white. He knows he’s making even more noise, uselessly rutting against nothing since his dick is still in the guy’s hand, which closes into a fist, letting Eggsy fuck his way through the most intense orgasm he’s had in forever.

 

He should do something now, say something smart and clever and sexy like ‘now it’s your turn’ or ‘fuck me with your big cock, daddy’ or whatever the hell, but it’s all Eggsy can do to keep from _crying_ , let alone forming actual English sentences. 

 

The hand around his cock disappears, and the fingers give one last lingering sweep over Eggsy’s prostate before disappearing as well. He can hear the guy breathing a little bit heavily, and he manages through great effort to turn to one side and catch a glimpse of the guy wiping off his hands with a towel, though the way he’s licking his lips, Eggsy’s pretty sure he’s not wiping everything away.

 

It takes probably ten minutes of them staring at each other, but eventually Eggsy manages to ask, with a leering look at Harry’s crotch, “so do you wanna hand with that or?”

 

-

 

God, this is not what Harry had in mind when he picked up this young man, or rather, it’s exactly what he had in mind, but he never dreamed it would play out so perfectly.

 

This beautiful boy is laying there on the bed, all fucked out and pink-cheeked, and yes, to answer his question, Harry very much could use a hand with the erection he’s been sporting for what feels like hours at this point. But that isn’t what… He didn’t mean...

 

He takes too long working out what to say and then Eggsy is grinning at him, and is he really so easy to read? Eggsy reaches out a hand which catches in Harry’s pocket, pulling Harry towards where he’s sprawled on the bed. He was handsome before, but now he’s naked and heavy lidded and looking like a greek god, and he’s reaching for Harry’s fly. Who is Harry to say no to that?

 

Eggsy props himself up on one elbow, using the other hand to fumble around for the zip of Harry’s fly. Harry stands there transfixed, watching like he’s not really there, gasping when Eggsy presses a kiss to the hard outline of Harry’s cock still inside his trousers. 

 

“Let me,” says Eggsy, and Harry lets out an undignified gasp. Determined, Eggsy sits up more to get both hands on the button of Harry’s trousers, work them down along with the boxer shorts beneath ‘til his cock springs free, aching from its confinement. 

 

_You don’t have to,_ Harry tries to say, but it starts as “you don’t--” and then turns into gasps and heavy breathing when Eggsy gets his tongue on his cock. 

 

 “Wait,” he manages, reaching out to touch Eggsy’s shoulder. He fumbles for the pocket that’s currently halfway down his thigh before pulling out one of the condoms he stashed there earlier and tearing it open. Eggsy looks at him quizzically but takes it from Harry’s hand before bizarrely putting it in his mouth. 

 

Harry’s about to ask, explain, _something_ , when Eggsy - still maintaining resolutely sinful eye contact - leans forward and rolls his lips all the way down Harry’s length, sliding back to reveal the condom placed neatly on Harry’s cock.

 

“How did you--?” Harry manages before Eggsy starts sucking him off in earnest, and god he makes the most beautiful little sounds as he takes Harry as far as he’ll go. Harry’s not sure he can last for long, keyed up as he is, and when Eggsy reaches behind himself and hums as he moves the hand hidden from view, Harry’s certain it won’t be much longer at all. 

 

Eggsy pulls off and licks his lips as he looks up at Harry. He grins and then lays back down on his back, wiggling til his head is half hanging off the edge of the bed. “C’mere,” he says, and when Harry doesn’t move: “Trust me.” 

 

Harry does as he’s told, and Eggsy wraps a hand around Harry’s thigh once he’s close enough to get him where he wants him, with Eggsy flat on his back and Harry standing at his head, looking down over Eggsy stretched out before him. He tips his head further back, and Harry’s almost embarrassed (but too turned on to really be embarrassed) that it took him so long to catch on. “Oh,” he says, uselessly, edging forward with Eggsy’s encouragement til his cock is right at Eggsy’s waiting mouth. 

 

When he doesn’t move any further, Eggsy snorts. “I’ll squeeze your leg or something if I need to. C’mon, my throat’s not gonna fuck itself.” 

 

Harry lets out a gasp at that but slides forward anyway as if he’s guided by unseen forces. And then he keeps going - keeps sliding forward til he can see the bulge of his cockhead fattening Eggsy’s throat. “My god,” he murmurs to himself, transfixed by the sight of it. It’s tight but slick and perfect, and when he slides all the way back out, they both groan at the same time. 

 

“Tha’ss it,” says Eggsy, swiping his tongue at the tip of Harry’s cock “Just like that.” 

 

Harry does lose it after that, fucking Eggsy’s throat til he almost crumples in two as he comes, fucking his way through an earth shattering orgasm, pressing himself as deep as he can go before haltingly pulling back out so the poor boy can breathe. He falls to the bed beside Eggsy and they both lay there and pant for a while, til Eggsy sits up and carefully removes the condom, tying it in a knot before tossing it... onto the bedside table. Harry follows its arc and then looks at Eggsy, who merely shrugs and grins again. 

 

Harry’s only known the boy for a few hours and he already wants to keep him.

 

“Can I make myself that drink now?” Eggsy asks.

 

Harry blinks. “Of course. There’s food in the fridge if you want some - I’ll… make myself a snack too, actually.”

 

Eggsy nods, hopping off the bed and stretching before bending down to grab the robe he dropped there earlier. Harry studies the lines of his body, the smooth skin and the play of the muscles beneath it, and the boy’s swagger as he walks out of the room and down the stairs. He _wants_.

 

After a swift mental talking-to and a shake of the head, Harry gets up and strips out of the remains of his suit, opting for a fresh pair of pajamas instead. He pulls out another pair for Eggsy, but then hesitates over them for a moment. He leaves them on top of the dresser where Eggsy can have them if he so pleases, but can equally ignore them if that’s what he prefers. Then he clears the towels away and tidies up everything else (including the condom - the bedside table can be cleaned tomorrow) before straightening the bed and heading down to the kitchen.

 

-

 

Eggsy feels pretty fucked out even if he didn’t actually get fucked. His throat burns a little bit, but in the good, well used way that he gave up feeling embarrassed about ages ago. On the way downstairs he nips back into the bathroom for a piss and to wash his face, popping the hat he left in there on as well, because why not.

 

Downstairs, he decides to help himself to a rum and coke, though what he thought was rum turns out to be some kind of brandy he can’t even pronounce, and then he can’t find coke in the fridge anyway. He takes a sip and decides it’s not so bad, rooting around in the freezer for some ice to finish it off. 

 

The kitchen is like everything else in the house, kinda small but with that indefinable sense of niceness that makes Eggsy feel like he doesn’t really belong. There’s all these packages of fish and legs of lamb and stuff in the freezer, but not a single half-eaten tub of ice cream to be found.

 

The guy wasn’t lying when he said there was food in the fridge - there are half a dozen types of olive in there for a start. Eggsy puts down his drink and opens a container from Fortnum & Mason, but he has no idea what the weird meat paste stuff is in there so he quickly closes it again and puts it back. 

 

“Find anything tasty?” Says Harry from behind him, and Eggsy jumps like he’s not supposed to be looking, even though the guy specifically said he should help himself. 

 

“Have you got, like, a Pot Noodle or anything normal?”

 

Harry smiles like he’s trying not to smile, and Eggsy bristles. It’s not his fault he didn’t grow up going to _high tea_ every Sunday afternoon. “I’m sorry,” says Harry, walking past Eggsy to open a cupboard behind him, pulling out one of those huge multipack bags of crisps. “I’ll make sure I get some the next time I go shopping. Any particular flavour preference?” 

 

Eggsy digs through the multipack til he finds prawn cocktail, humming like he’s thinking about it, but really he’s thinking about _‘next time’_.

 

“Beef ‘n’ tomato, maybe chicken ‘n’ mushroom when I’m in the mood to mix things up a bit.” 

 

He glances up to see the way Harry’s eyes crinkle and then busies himself with moving his drink to one side so he can hop up and sit on the kitchen counter. 

 

“I need to work there,” Harry grumbles, but Eggsy looks around and finds a chopping board, placing it on his lap and then winking at Harry like he’s just solved all their problems. He’s rewarded with another eye-crinkle before Harry’s rooting through the fridge. 

 

Harry makes this whole little thing, just a bunch of stuff from the fridge really, but it reminds Eggsy of a picnic, eating little bits of this and that with Harry quietly explaining what everything is and where he got it from before slicing a bit and passing it to Eggsy to try. Turns out that meat stuff is pâté, which smells weird but actually doesn’t taste bad, as it goes. It ought to be weirder than it is, sitting in some stranger’s kitchen while they feed you food, but Eggsy kinda likes it. He still feels like he might get chased out at any moment, but it feels like Harry would be chased out too. 

 

It doesn’t make any sense, and Eggsy knows he can’t get attached or give meanings to any of this stuff, but still. It’s nice, and it’s also nice to let himself just enjoy something for once. 

 

Harry yawns and Eggsy finishes licking his fingers before hopping down off the counter. “Time for bed?” He asks, and Harry hums. 

 

“I think that might be the best idea,” he replies, shuffling off to the stairs before turning and looking at Eggsy like he almost forgot something. “You’ll stay, of course?” 

 

Eggsy blinks. “All night,” he says, because after all, that was their deal. Harry hums again and nods. He looks so different now in his pajamas instead of that suit, like all the intimidating corners have softened on him. It’d be weird if Eggsy just hugged him, he reckons. Probably.

 

Harry nods and turns for the stairs, and Eggsy follows close behind.

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to leave it on something of a cliffhanger, but I wanted to leave it a bit open ended in case I decide to write more in this verse :) Plus, you can make your own mind up about what you think happens next!
> 
> (Maybe Harry decides to put Eggsy on retainer, takes him to be fitted for sinfully perfect new suits and teaches him all the manners of high society so he can be his right-hand man when he attends whatever boring thing he has to attend next... whilst Eggsy enthusiastically treats Harry to all manner of filth in the bedroom...)


End file.
